


Promises You Can Keep

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Liam makes a firm decision.





	Promises You Can Keep

**Promises You Can Keep**  
  
“Are you happy, Steffy?”   
  
A part of her ached at his question, his deep brown eyes begging her to say no, but it was true. She blinked her thick lashes, pushing his hand away from her cheek, “Liam, I know what you want to hear but…the truth is I am. Ever since Thorne helped our family, set stuff straight at Forrester, I finally feel like things are headed in the right direction.”  
  
“And us?”  
  
“What us? You made a decision. You chose Hope, I accepted it, and here we are. If you finally figured out it was torture to be with the angelic princess, how is that my problem? You can’t have it all.”  
  
“I didn’t marry Hope, and you know things haven’t been right between us since then.”  
  
“You’re still with her.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“It’s doesn’t matter.” Steffy snapped, putting some distance between them, and took a seat behind her desk, “Liam, I can’t keep going after unavailable men. You may have dropped Hope, but you are unavailable. I can’t take anymore risks with anyone. Period. I have to stay focused.”  
  
Liam let a laugh seep from his lips, “Well, there it is, isn’t it? You’re becoming the woman who you warned me Hope was, hope you’re good with that.”  
  
Before he could exit her office, she shot to her feet, “Did you just compare me to your little one note?”  
  
“Oh yeah, and it’s still true.” Liam crossed his arms, shaking his head, “You are too caught up in your work to see past it, see that there are other things which could make you happy or life after Forrester Creations. Congratulations on all your success.”  
  
“That’s not fair.”  
  
“It’s true. You will eventually become all about some cause just like her, all about some new success that you won’t see what’s right in front of you.”  
  
It wasn’t a fear of missing out that kept her from her jumping into his arms; it was the fear of having happiness for a fleeting moment before it was ripped away from her – before a man realized he was in love with someone who wasn’t her.   
  
Steffy kept this thought locked away, bowing her head, “I am grounded in the kind of happiness that’s real, Liam. This success, what I create, is happiness I can have.”  
  
“You can have something real with me.” Taking her hand carefully within his own, he waited for her eyes to find his before continuing, “I’m not like the others, Steffy. I know who and what I want.”   
  
Once he pulled her tight against him, she was helpless – willing to surrender to anything he proposed. However, she could not allow the satisfied smile to grace her full lips until he said the magic words.  
  
“I want you.”


End file.
